1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a motor-driven zoom lens incorporated with the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional camera having a motor-driven zoom lens incorporated therewith, a zoom lens drive mechanism portion which includes a zooming motor and a gear train, a battery chamber for accommodating a battery for supplying electric power to the zooming motor, and other portions of the camera are separately provided as independent parts of the camera body (main body). These portions are individually fixed to the camera body in assembly of the camera.
However, it is not easy to space-efficiently design and arrange these portions within the camera, which makes it difficult to design the camera small and compact. Furthermore, it is time-consuming as these portions need to be fixed to the camera body individually.